You Got Tricked
"You Got Tricked" (Vous avez été trompé) est une chanson interprétée par Luna dans l'épisode "Des bonbons ou un sort". Elle chante la chanson après que Hank et Hawk soient attirés dans le labyrinthe de maïs hanté de la famille Loud, et que les sœurs et Rita les poursuivent à tour de rôle. Séquence visuelle Au début de la chanson, alors que Luna joue sur l'orgue du porche, Lincoln et Clyde se cachent derrière le maïs quand Hank et Hawke entrent dans le labyrinthe. Luna chante le premier couplet d'une voix démoniaque. Elle râle et joue une glisse descendante sur l'orgue. Les hooligans effrayés s'enfuient. Ils voient Luan habillé comme un savant fou renversant des interrupteurs dans un laboratoire artificiel. M. Coconuts, comme Frankenstein, se lève du sommeil et les hooligans s'enfuient. Ensuite, ils voient Lisa et Lily habillées en kangourou, grognant et se penchant vers elles. En silhouette, des silhouettes de voyous s'enfuient et des citrouilles flottent au-dessus d'eux. Ils viennent à la porte où le serpent maléfique les perce. Les garçons tombent quand une bande de fantômes apparaît derrière eux. Ensuite, ils sont effrayés par plus de fantômes et de nombreuses chauves-souris. Le visage de Luna apparaît sur un fond noir et tourbillonne. Sur un fond rose, des chauves-souris bleues apparaissent et, sur le devant de l'arrière-plan, Hank et Hawk hurlent avec effroi lorsque trois gros fantômes apparaissent et les poursuivent. Sur un fond orange, une sorcière et plus de fantômes apparaissent, les effrayant. Une substance liquide noire apparaît et forme une citrouille. La citrouille se synchronise "Tricked, tricked, tricked", puis se dissout dans les chauves-souris. Luna jette un coup d'œil à la caméra avant de jouer une autre glissade descendante. De retour dans le labyrinthe de maïs, Hank et Hawk s'arrêtent et voient Laurie habillée en vampire et Rita en zombie. À côté des voyous, Lynn apparaît, habillée comme Voorhees, tenant une tronçonneuse active, leur faisant peur. Les garçons viennent au cercueil avec le prétendu mort de Lola. Les poulies de câble elle-même, portant Lana, habillée en Lola, faisaient également semblant d'être morte, sous sa soeur jumelle. Lana se réveille et hurle. Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Leni sans tête, Maria Antoinette et Geo, contrôlant la tête coupée. Les hooligans se regardent et changent de peur. Les deux voyous crient au sommet de leur voix, si fort que d'autres astuces ou purificateurs sont entendus de l'extérieur. Sur un fond noir, les hooligans s'enfuient et devant eux, des figures visibles des femmes. Puis Luna apparaît derrière eux. Avant la fin de la chanson, Lucy, habillée en faucheuse, parle dans un poème de démons et saisit une faux, faisant fuir les hooligans du labyrinthe et loin de Loud House. Paroles en anglais Luna: : When darkness falls : On the house of Loud : Around every turn : New terror abounds : You don't want to lose your head : You can run : But you can't hide : They know that you taste better alive : I don't think they've been fed : In a long long time : Every corner every door : Watch out they ain't herbivores : Ghastly ghouls out for blood '' : ''Sorry bud, you got tricked : You got tricked : You got punked and pranked : With a spooky twist : Before you wet your pants : Better get out quick : Tricked, tricked, tricked : You got tricked : Beware of fangs and bloody fur : A Loud House chainsaw massacre : There's no chance that you'll get out : Ghost writing your eulogy : Heads are rolling literally : So who needs their mommy now? : Spilling guts on the floor : Clean up on aisle 4 : Why you running off so soon? : Sorry dude, you got tricked : You got tricked : You got punked and pranked : With a spooky twist : Before you wet your pants : Better get out quick : Trick, trick, tricked : You got tricked : You got... tricked Paroles en français Luna: Quand la nuit tombe Sur la maison de Loud Autour de chaque tour La nouvelle terreur abonde Vous ne voulez pas perdre la tête Tu peux courir Mais tu ne peux pas te cacher Ils savent que tu as meilleur goût vivant Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont été nourris Très longtemps Chaque coin de chaque porte Attention, ce ne sont pas des herbivores Des goules effroyables pour du sang Désolé bourgeon, vous avez été trompé Vous avez été trompé Vous avez été puni et piégé Avec une touche fantasmagorique Avant de mouiller ton pantalon Mieux vaut sortir vite Tricked, trompé, trompé Vous avez été trompé Attention aux crocs et à la fourrure sanglante Massacre à la tronçonneuse Il n'y a aucune chance que vous sortiez Ghost écrit ton éloge Les têtes roulent littéralement Alors, qui a besoin de leur maman maintenant? Renverser les entrailles sur le sol Nettoyer l'allée 4 Pourquoi tu t'enfuis si vite? Désolé mec, tu as été trompé Vous avez été trompé Vous avez été puni et piégé Avec une touche fantasmagorique Avant de mouiller ton pantalon Mieux vaut sortir vite Truc, truc, trompé Vous avez été trompé Vous avez ... trompé Trivia * Pendant la chanson, certaines parties ressemblent à des motifs musicaux dans les épisodes Scooby-Doo. * Pendant la chanson, il y a aussi des fantômes qui ressemblent aux fantômes de Pac-Man. * Le début de la chanson rappelle le monologue prononcé par Vincent Price dans la chanson "Thriller" de Michael Jackson. * Ceci est la deuxième chanson interprétée par Luna dans une spéciale, le premier étant "C'est ce que Noël est tout" dans "Noel en folie". * Cette chanson a été nommée en arabe, en philippin, en français, en allemand, en grec, en hébreu, en polonais, en portugais, en russe et en espagnol.